


Worth It

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I have something else for you that I know you'll enjoy even more," Hikaru finishes before nipping just hard enough to be pleasantly painful at the shell of Inoo's ear, and Inoo can only nod as he thinks, maybe the Myojo people didn't know what they were getting themselves into, after all.  </i><br/><b>warnings:</b> A somewhat roughly-described kink-driven sex scene. Everything is consensual, but read at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For [snow](http://snow.livejournal.com)!! ♥ My first porn in like a year T__T; Inspired by [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/51274c123b628c6a0c9fcf0f3f107bf7/tumblr_nlij2nNtJc1qiq6pto1_1280.jpg) Myojo photoshoot… because come on. XD;

The sun is bright as it slowly makes its way into the crisp February morning; the sky is blue and clear, and it almost makes up for how stupidly freezing it is outside, or how early Inoo was forced to wake up for this photoshoot. Tokyo Dome City has given Myojo permission to use the theme park only from six to nine in the morning, before the park is opened to the public. It's not unusual, really; drama filmings, magazine shoots… most idol work that doesn't happen in a studio usually is limited to very early in the morning or very late in the evening, but that doesn't make it feel any better to be out in the freezing morning pretending to be excited to be here. 

It's Inoo's only consolation that he's been assigned to be with Hikaru for the shoot; they don't often end up together, just the two of them, and Inoo is happy to at least have a fair amount of alone time with his boyfriend while they're waiting to start. At first, when they'd been moved to the side of the park with the thrill rides, he'd been nervous that they might be asked to ride a roller coaster, something which Inoo would definitely not look forward to, but he nonetheless enjoyed allowing Hikaru to chase him around teasing him about it until the exasperated staff informed them that they'd simply be eating crepes in front of the roller coaster. It's a bit disappointing to know that he wouldn't be put in a position for Hikaru to terrorize him after all (because as much as he doesn't love roller coasters, he does love letting Hikaru run with his doS to Inoo's doM), but when the staff hand them the crepes and tell them to pose, suddenly, Inoo thinks that this is probably the best outcome, after all. And so, he catches Hikaru's eye for a meaningful split second before biting into his crepe as if he hadn't eaten breakfast only an hour ago and he's never been hungrier in his life as the cameras begin to go off around them. 

He's not really sure when this happened, considering how hard it was to communicate with Hikaru when they were juniors, before they were groupmates, before they were close, before they were dating, but for years now (and where does the time go, Inoo thinks, how has it been two years already since he graduated college), he and Hikaru have been able to read one another's minds just by making eye contact. Or rather, Inoo doesn't know if Hikaru can read his mind, seeing as he's not in Hikaru's head, but it sure seems like it, because at times like these, especially when it comes to dirty thoughts, Hikaru always seems to know just what Inoo is thinking, just what Inoo is wanting. 

But for the time being, Hikaru only leans close, smiling big for the camera and acting as if he's going to steal a bite of Inoo's crepe despite the fact that he has his own, and the photographers love it, shouting praise as they take shot after shot, and it figures, Inoo thinks with amusement, that they wanted something mildly sexual seeming if they paired the two of them together for a shoot. But he's definitely not complaining as they wrap up in record time with only compliments from the staff, and he's definitely, _definitely_ not complaining as, once the camera people begin to move on to the next group, Hikaru doesn't move away, instead leaning closer still to press his mouth against Inoo's ear. "You look like you're enjoying that," he murmurs while Inoo struggles to chew and swallow the huge bite he'd taken for the photos, whipped cream getting all over his face in the process, his voice low and teasing in that way Inoo knows to mean that he has something to look forward to in the near future. 

"Mmph," he responds, his mouth full of crepe, in a way that might be gross to anyone else, but that he knows Hikaru will appreciate, shivering as Hikaru presses closer still. 

"…But I have something else for you that I know you'll enjoy even more," Hikaru finishes before nipping just hard enough to be pleasantly painful at the shell of Inoo's ear, and Inoo can only nod as he thinks, maybe the Myojo people didn't know what they were getting themselves into, after all. 

The remaining group photos feel like torture at first, though eventually, when they get taken for food and photographed eating, he admittedly forgets a little about Hikaru's promise in favour of fooling around with his friends. But as the shoot finally begins to wrap up and the staff start to disperse, telling them to hang on in case any retakes are necessary before everyone heads back to the vans, Hikaru leans around Chinen and catches Inoo's eye, and then suddenly waiting another second feels impossible all over again. It doesn't help that Hikaru spends the entire van ride back to the studio pressed up close against Inoo's side, one hand on Inoo's thigh long fingers squeezing, just every once in a while, just enough to make Inoo start and shiver and squirm. Hikaru really is this amazing at this sort of torture, Inoo thinks, and he loves every second of it. 

They'd come to the shoot together luckily, and so it's easy enough to pile into Hikaru's car together after they finish up at the Myojo studios. It's times like these that Inoo thinks being an idol is very inconvenient; how nice it would be to be able to have sex in Hikaru's car, right then and right there… but he knows it's out of the question, and so he simply pouts to himself as he climbs into the passenger's seat. The drive feels like approximately three thousand nine hundred and twenty seven years, but he supposes the few times Hikaru "misses" the stick shift and gropes Inoo instead help pass the time at least a little. 

But then finally, they get back to Hikaru's place, and Inoo is practically trembling by the time they make it up to his floor. Hikaru seems to take a deliberately long time unlocking the door, if the smirk on his lips as Inoo pouts at him to hurry up is any indication, but then finally they're inside, behind closed doors, and Inoo waits impatiently for Hikaru to kick off his shoes before doing the same, leaving the genkan (as usual) in a cluttered mess and following Hikaru into the kitchen with high hopes for what's to come. 

Only, Hikaru seems to be out to drive him insane, because he's leafing through his mail idly, sorting it into seemingly meaningless piles on the kitchen table, and finally, after a few minutes, Inoo can't take it anymore. "Hikaruuu," he whines, tugging on Hikaru's sleeve, and finally, Hikaru turns to look at him, and just for the look in his eyes, dark and playful and incredibly hot, Inoo knows he's about to get what he wants. 

"What is it?" Hikaru asks, still playing dumb, still trying to push Inoo to the edge, but Inoo can tell by the tone of his voice that he's ready to give in. And sure enough, after a beat, he pretends to have an epiphany, his face an overblown, dramatic enactment of realization, before adding, "Oh, I promised to give you something you want, right?" 

Inoo nods, looking at Hikaru in what he hopes is an appealingly desperate way, but Hikaru's smirk only grows. "Well~" he says after a moment, taking a step closer and snaking an arm around Inoo to press his palm firmly against Inoo's ass, "How about you give me something that I want first~" And with that, he pulls Inoo closer by the hips, pressing their bodies together as he crushes his mouth against Inoo's, and while it isn't exactly what Inoo was expecting, he definitely isn't arguing. 

Hikaru's kiss is overpowering, hot and needy and possessive in a way Inoo still thinks must be superhuman, even after several years together, and he gives in immediately-- really, he's been giving in ever since the photoshoot. He can barely focus on anything besides the insistent press of Hikaru's lips against his own, but with the little remaining brain power he has left, he know that he wants to be closer, needs to be closer. And so he finds his arms wrapping around Hikaru's shoulders, the fingers of one hand fisting the material of Hikaru's T-shirt while the fingers of the other curl in Hikaru's hair, holding on as if his life depended on it. Because it feels like his life does depend on it, depends on the feeling of Hikaru kissing his breath away, the sensation of Hikaru devouring the little mewls and whimpers of pleasure that escape from Inoo's lips. It's overwhelming, and he wants more, impatiently grinding his hips against Hikaru's after he's been forced to wait so long. 

But this seems to have the opposite effect; Hikaru chuckles into Inoo's mouth before pulling away slightly after a moment, smiling down at him. Somehow, despite the fact that his lips and face are flushed from kissing, Hikaru always managed to maintain an aura of control, and it makes Inoo feel weak in the knees. He wobbles, clinging to Hikaru's shoulders for support as he looks into Hikaru's eyes needily. But Hikaru does nothing-- of course Hikaru, the king of doS, does nothing, and so after another pause, "Hikaruuuu," Inoo whines desperately, hoping that Hikaru is finally ready to give him what he's promised hours ago. 

But Hikaru only grins that aggravating grin at him before leaning in to press kisses against Inoo's ear, along his jawline, grazing Inoo's neck with his teeth and stopping to nip every once in a while as he moves slowly towards Inoo's collarbone. Inoo yelps when he senses the sharp and yet somehow infuriatingly arousing feeling of Hikaru's teeth against his skin, and he knows that this is what Hikaru wants, to work him up and frustrate him at the same time, but at the end of the day, Inoo will always give in, is always powerless to Hikaru's will. Hikaru seems pleased with himself; with every noise Inoo makes, he chuckles a little more, until finally, he finds a spot on Inoo's clavicle that he seems to take a liking to, biting down particularly hard before running his tongue over the skin, and Inoo can't bite back his moan as he practically collapses into Hikaru's arms. 

"Mm, you're falling apart already," Hikaru observes, his voice deep and throaty against Inoo's skin as he admires the red mark already beginning to form there. He slides his arm up a little higher to wrap tight around Inoo's waist, keeping him close as his free hand is suddenly at the fastening of Inoo's pants, popping open the button with practiced ease. "You're already all worked up down here too, huh~" he adds, smirking wide again as he tugs down Inoo's zipper before pressing a hand against the growing bulge in his boxers. "But don't you wanna hold on until you get what you wanted?" 

It's a little embarrassing how loudly his body reacts to Hikaru's touch, Inoo thinks as he finds himself moaning again, his hips rocking up into Hikaru's hand, but he manages to nod in response to Hikaru's question, trying to catch his breath enough to speak. But, "I want--" is all he manages to get out before Hikaru runs a finger teasingly up the front of his boxers and Inoo is a mess again, falling against Hikaru and whimpering and writhing as if he had no control over himself whatsoever anymore. 

"What was that?" Hikaru asks with another chuckle, slipping his hand higher to graze teasingly against the bare skin of Inoo's stomach beneath his shirt. It makes it pretty much impossible to think, but, "I can't give you what you want unless you ask, you know," Hikaru chimes, and it's enough of a push to get Inoo to finally choke out, "I want to eat…" 

"Ehhh," Hikaru asks in faux surprise, though the grin on his lips gives him away entirely as he lets Inoo's shirt fall back into place for the time being, instead bringing his hand up to trace along the edge of Inoo's jaw, his cheekbone, his lips. "After that whole crepe and everything? You want more?" Inoo would have thought it was impossible but Hikaru seems to get more self-satisfied at Inoo's nod and whimper in response, and he looks Inoo over for another moment, as if admiring the state he'd reduced him to, before replying, "Well if that's what you really want, you'd better get on your knees~" 

Inoo doesn't need telling twice, but somehow, even before he's gotten himself situated, Hikaru's opened his pants, and when Inoo looks up again, he's met with a welcome sight. Even after all their years together, even after having sex hundreds, maybe thousands of times, Inoo is always a little awed by the sight of Hikaru's cock, larger than might be proportionately expected and already mostly hard. He stares a moment before looking back up at Hikaru, despite the fact that he hardly needs permission at this point, but Hikaru only grins, and bids, "Help yourself~" and so Inoo does. 

Honestly, Inoo isn't even sure what it is about blowjobs that he finds so appealing, but sure enough, he can't help but hum slightly in satisfaction as he takes Hikaru into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as his fingers curl in the fabric of Hikaru's pants. Hikaru's cock feels hot and hard in his mouth, and he moans contentedly as he tries to take it as far as he can go. It's a bit difficult at first, but now that he's gotten what he wanted, Inoo is fully intent on enjoying it to the fullest, and so he draws back slightly, running his tongue over Hikaru's length and then pulling almost all the way out to suck at the tip. No matter how many times he does this, he never gets tired of it; he loves ever centimeter of Hikaru's cock, and he tries to show it, slowly sliding back in and opening his throat a little more this time. 

"God, you're obscene," Hikaru chokes out from above him, and when Inoo opens his eyes to look up at him, he finds himself looking back into Hikaru's eyes, dark and clouded with lust. He realizes belatedly that he's tuned out pretty much everything, from the dull ache in his own boxers to the sounds Hikaru must have been making in response this whole time, and he blinks a few times, trying to clear his head. "Hasn't anyone told you it's impolite to make so much noise while you eat?" Hikaru continues, and while his words still send a shiver down Inoo's spine, he can hear the strain in Hikaru's voice now, knows that finally, he's getting to Hikaru, too. But Hikaru won't ever give in, and when he adds, "Let me help you eat," with a lecherous grin and gives a testing thrust into Inoo's mouth, Inoo certainly isn't complaining. 

He isn't sure what it says about him that he loves the feeling of Hikaru forcing himself into his mouth just as much as he loves the little sounds finally leaking out of Hikaru's lips as he begins to pick up the pace, thrusting into Inoo's mouth a little harder, a littler deeper with each second as Inoo clings to Hikaru's belt loops to steady himself. Maybe he's the ultimate doM, but he can't bite back his own moans and whimpers as Hikaru grows faster, more forceful, can't help the way pleasure curls in the pit of his stomach and makes him impossibly hard at the feeling of Hikaru's lean, strong fingers knotting in his hair, holding him in place as he picks up his pace even more still. It's difficult to breathe, but Inoo likes that too, loves the feeling of his mind, his senses being totally overwhelmed as he and Hikaru move together this way.

Hikaru gives him very little verbal warning besides the sound of his breathing becoming heavier, his groans of pleasure becoming more frequent and more strangled, but Inoo can tell just as soon as Hikaru can, anyway, and he's ready when, a few minutes later, Hikaru is coming in pleasantly bitter waves down his throat. It had taken some time to get used to the taste, the sensation when they'd first been together, but Inoo's grown to love it, to enjoy the satisfying feeling of finishing. Hikaru always pulls away from him a little too soon, perhaps because he's impatient, but more likely because he likes to leave a distinctive trail of cum dripping down Inoo's chin. Sure enough, he leans back to admire his handiwork, and Inoo only looks back at him, panting and feeling awash with pleasure despite that he hasn't even been touched, not really. "Hikaru…" he whimpers after a moment, licking his lips clean once Hikaru's had a good look at him, and despite the fact that Hikaru is flushed and panting, he gives a smirk, even still. 

"You really love my cock, don't you," he chuckles, running his hand through Inoo's hair and bringing it around to thumb the last bit of dampness from his chin before pressing the digit between Inoo's lips. Inoo welcomes the intrusion and mewls slightly, both in response to the touch and to Hikaru's words-- he loves this, loves being together like this, loves that he has someone in his life as wonderful as Hikaru who he can trust in situations like this, and who seems to enjoy them just as much as he does. He loves Hikaru with all his heart, and while he likes telling him so whenever he gets the chance, sometimes, he feels like it's at times like these that really, he's truly able to convey what's in his heart.

For his part, Hikaru looks down at him for another moment, and though he still has that same quirk of the lips, that same cloudiness in his eyes, there's something else, too, something that betrays his cool facade with a wisp of warmth, a drop of emotion, and, Inoo thinks, perhaps Hikaru feels the same way. But he only has time to think about it for a moment before Hikaru is tackling him to the floor, shoving Inoo's pants and boxers from his hips and wrapping long fingers around him in a way that makes him throw his head back and cry out all over again. 

He comes within moments-- he supposes that ought to be embarrassing, but he's not embarrassed in the slightest, not ashamed that getting Hikaru off works him up enough that it doesn't take much effort to push him the rest of the way. Hikaru doesn't seem particularly judgmental, anyway, the way he wraps his arms around Inoo's waist and pulls him close; Hikaru tries his hardest to be anything but romantic, but, Inoo thinks, this is all the romance he could ever want, his head tucked into the crook of Hikaru's neck curled up together on Hikaru's kitchen floor. 

They lay there for a while, catching their breath. Occasionally, Hikaru presses kisses to Inoo's temple and murmurs his name, but Inoo doesn't particularly feel inspired to move, even if the floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place in the world. After another few moments, however, Inoo suddenly feels Hikaru's lips curl into a grin against the top of his head, and then quietly but playfully, he says, "I bet you're gonna want seconds in a little bit, huh~" 

And, Inoo thinks as he grins as well, perhaps getting up at the crack of dawn was worth it for this, after all.


End file.
